


Oil and Water

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Forgiveness, Hate Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Referenced Sabriel, double teaming, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Loki and Gabriel have a past, and they always settled arguments and fights a certain way. Killing Loki's sons is a hell of a fight, but maybe the old-fashioned way of resolution will be enough.Now with art by lamthetwickster!





	Oil and Water

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO EXCITED TO BE POSTING THIS!!!  
> It's the first thing I've finished and posted since JUNE due to my work and home environment changing drastically and therefore, not having good opportunities or places to write.  
> The situation is slowly getting better and I'm sincerely hoping and expecting to be putting out more content over the winter, especially since NaNoWriMo is next month!  
> Enjoy!

          “Where’s _my_ wooden sword?” Loki asked Gabriel as he came closer. A primal, long forgotten feeling tugged in Gabriel’s chest and he threw the sword aside.

          “I thought I’d do this old school,” Gabriel smirked and walked closer to Loki.

          Loki raised an eyebrow. “You mean, settle our arguments how we used to?”

          Gabriel got close enough to grab the collar of Loki’s shirt and pushed him up against the wall. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

          “I’m almost disappointed,” Loki bluffed, his darkened eyes betraying his true feelings. “I figured little Sammy would have broken your dry spell by now but, ah. Was seven years too long of a wait for him?”

          “You shut your cakehole,” Gabriel growled, moving his hand from Loki’s shirt to around his neck.

          “Oh,” Loki lifted his chin, leaning into Gabriel’s hold. “Did I hit a sore spot?” He gasped a little as Gabriel’s body pressed against his in a heady mixture of anger and lust. “Temper, temper…”

          “It’s a little late to be concerned about how angry I am, isn’t it?” Gabriel replied, wrapping his arm around to grab Loki’s ass. “I can’t stand you.” He ground against Loki and could feel how interested the god was as well.

          Loki reached a hand up and grabbed a handful of Gabriel’s hair, pulling his head back and releasing a pleasurable moan. “The feeling’s mutual.”

          Gabriel’s grip loosened on Loki’s neck and trailed down to where his shirt was buttoned, He pulled his hand down, popping all the buttons on Loki’s shirt and vest, revealing his bare chest. “Oops.”

          “You’ll pay for that, angel,” Loki growled, lifting Gabriel up and spinning him around so that Gabriel was pinned against the wall instead.

          Gabriel let out a grunt as his back hit the wall, then chuckled. “Is that all you got, frosty?” He licked his lips and pushed his hips into Loki’s a bit. “You’re losing your touch.”

          “You need to learn to shut your mouth,” Loki narrowed his eyes, and gripped Gabriel’s hip tight with one hand.

          “Why don’t you make me?” Gabriel chided with a smirk. Loki took hold of Gabriel’s wrists and slammed them against the wall before attacking the angel’s mouth with fervor. Gabriel moaned as Loki assaulted his lips with his own. Loki bit down on Gabriel’s bottom lip, drawing blood, and pulled back a bit, licking his mouth clean.

          “I thought archangels didn’t bleed,” Loki observed.

          Gabriel frowned, “I’m a little low on grace after being tortured for seven years.” He struggled a bit in Loki’s grasp. “What did you expect?”

          Loki pushed up against Gabriel with renewed enthusiasm. “That puts me in charge, doesn’t it?” He licked around the shell of Gabriel’s ear, then bit down on the lobe, breaking skin again.

          “I don’t think s—ohh,” Gabriel’s protest trailed off into a groan as Loki released one of his wrists to cup him.

          “Oh, I definitely think so, little bird,” Loki hissed, squeezing Gabriel. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it good for you, too.” Loki pulled Gabriel forward a bit, then restrained the angel’s wrists with a snap of his fingers. Both he and Gabriel knew that even at low power, Gabriel would have no problem breaking free. Gabriel stayed bound though, interested to see where Loki was going with all of this.

          “Kinky,” Gabriel smirked.

          “On your knees,” Loki ordered, putting a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and pushing down, dropping the angel down. Gabriel wasted no time in leaning forward, nosing and mouthing at his erection, still covered by Loki’s pants. Loki groaned and threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, guiding his head. He used his other hand to open his pants, pushing them down and letting out a soft hiss at his swollen cock finally being released.

          Gabriel’s mouth was watering by the time he finally got the flushed tip of Loki’s cock into his mouth. The taste was the same as he always remembered and he got a rush of nostalgia that urged him on. “Always so sweet,” Gabriel mentioned before fully enveloping Loki with his mouth.

          “Always so desperate,” Loki groaned and held Gabriel’s head still as he thrust into the wet heat of his throat. Gabriel sputtered a little in surprise but quickly relaxed his throat and let Loki fuck into it relentlessly. “Good boy,” Loki groaned. “This is what you enjoy, isn’t it? Getting used like the little runaway whore that you are. How else are you going to get anyone to rescue you if you can’t provide some,” he thrust exceptionally hard, seeing tears forming at the edges of Gabriel’s eyes, “reciprocation.”

          Gabriel could feel spit starting to run down his chin and he glared up at Loki. He had gone too far. The archangel released himself from his bindings and grabbed Loki’s hips, pulling himself off before shoving Loki to the ground, onto his belly.

          “I’m a son of God, you blasphemous, inbred pagan,” Gabriel growled, taking the waistband of Loki’s pants and forcing them down, snapping the buttons off that held his suspenders. “I may have run away and taken your identity,” he undid the fly of his jeans and pulled out his erection, “but I made a better Loki than you and you know it. Those stories were passed down about ME.” Gabriel shoved a barely slick finger into Loki’s exposed hole, causing him to gasp. “Those Nordics were praying to ME.” He pushed in a second finger, and then a third, not concerned for Loki’s comfort. “The best part about the whole thing though?” Gabriel bent over Loki, cock lined up with his ass, and ducked his head to whisper. “I fucking hate candy.”

          Gabriel thrust into Loki and the pagan cried out in surprise. Loki tried to buck Gabriel off of him, but struggled as Gabriel’s hand increased the pressure between his shoulder blades. His need for freedom quickly waned as Gabriel pounded into him. Soon, his voice came back to him and he groaned. “I absolutely detest you,” Loki chided, not able to stifle a moan that was forced out of him.

          “You can hate me all you want, Loki,” Gabriel replied, hair starting to fall and curtain his face as he thrusted, “but we both know you can’t get enough of my cock.” Gabriel moved his hands to Loki’s hips for a better grip, but before he could continue, hands gripped his waist from behind and and pulled him off of Loki. As Gabriel fell onto his back, he looked up and saw Loki’s face smirking down at him.

          “Oh…”Gabriel licked his lips as the second Loki pinned his wrists down next to his ears. “That’s playing dirty.”

          “Dirty?” The original Loki turned around and crawled atop Gabriel. “Darling, I’m playing absolutely _filthy_.” He sunk down onto Gabriel’s cock and the archangel groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. Hot flesh began to press against his lips and Gabriel opened his mouth, tilting his chin up, gladly accepting the intrusion. The second Loki put a hand under Gabriel’s neck, supporting it as he thrust into Gabriel’s mouth. Both sensations were almost too much for Gabriel and he was struggling to keep his composure.

          “What’s wrong, angel?” Loki asked breathlessly as he stroked himself above Gabriel. “Too much for you?”

          The only response Gabriel could give was a moan as he thrust up into Loki and came hard, filling the pagan up. The pressure of Gabriel's load was what pushed Loki over the edge as well, crying out in Gaelic as he spilled all over Gabriel’s chest. The double climaxed at the same time and Gabriel’s mouth filled with sticky, sweet spunk. Once the double was done, it disappeared and Gabriel took a minute before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Loki.

          Loki grabbed Gabriel’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, licking his own taste out of the angel’s mouth. He curved into Gabriel’s body tenderly and sighed when the angel pulled away to kiss his neck and shoulder.

          “What now?” Loki asked, softly as if he didn’t want to know the answer.

          “Make me a double,” Gabriel suggested, nosing below Loki’s ear. “I’ll skewer that instead and you can get out of here.”

          “You’re growing soft, Gabriel,” Loki hummed, running a hand through Gabriel’s hair.

          “Just doing what we always do, love,” Gabriel replied.

          Loki pulled away and searched Gabriel’s face. “Love?”

          Gabriel smirked. “I think you know it’s only ever been you.”

          “You’re pathetic,” Loki whispered against Gabriel’s lips before kissing him again.

          “When I’m finished with this thing, I’ll meet you in the Maldives,” Gabriel promised. “Our usual spot.”

          Loki gave him one more kiss, then dragged his finger up Gabriel’s chin. “Don’t keep me waiting.” With a wink, he disappeared out of Gabriel’s lap and a double stood against the wall.

          Gabriel had barely finished pulling himself together and was still on the floor when Sam and Dean appeared. The double sprang into action, kicking Gabriel in the stomach and parroting some hurtful things that wouldn’t be a far stretch for Loki to say. After a kick to Gabriel’s head, Sam kicked the discarded sword toward the archangel. Gabriel quickly pulled himself together and turned the tables, pinning the double against the wall with the sword.

          Gabriel hesitated and the double chuckled. “Of course you would need someone to swoop in and save your pitiful ass.”

          “Shut up!” Gabriel shouted, trying to remember that this thing wasn’t Loki and what it was saying was just exaggerated projection. But why couldn’t he just stab him?

          “You’re a failure,” The double continued. “You live for pleasure, you stand for nothing. And in the end, that’s exactly what you’ll die for.”

          Rage fell like a veil over Gabriel and he narrowed his eyes. “You first.” He shoved the sword through the double’s chest and relief started to flow through him as he saw the construct fall. It took him a moment to remember that he had just killed a double. Loki would say those things, sure, but not to him. No matter what their fight was.

          Gabriel turned to the Winchesters and sighed, carefully hiding his real emotions. He would help them, like he promised, but then he’d retire. For the last time. With the only being to really understand him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me!  
> Tumblr: @ArchangelsAnonymous  
> Twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
